Uncharted
by DrunkenTavern
Summary: King Julien is summoned back to Madagascar, and he needs the penguins' help to get there. Meanwhile, Marlene sees this as an opportunity for a much-needed vacation. Things take a turn for the worst, and they find themselves stranded on an island hiding a deadly secret.


Disclaimer: We do not own the Penguins of Madagascar.

Source: The Drunken Tavern Suggestion Box

**Uncharted**

Written by DepressioN

As requested by 13thsense

Genre: Adventure

Rating: T

Summary: King Julien is summoned back to Madagascar, and he needs the penguins' help to get there. Meanwhile, Marlene sees this as an opportunity for a much-needed vacation. Things take a turn for the worst, and they find themselves stranded on an island hiding a deadly secret.

* * *

Chapter 1

The warm air erupted into a gale which swiftly wound its way throughout the Central Park Zoo. The aye-aye that was standing outside the Zoovenir Shop sighed to himself. Summer nights were always like this, which means it is also something that will never change. However, Maurice hadn't stepped outside the Shop to enjoy the breeze. No; he had to step outside simply because he could no longer take what was happening inside. With one last sigh, the lemur turned and pushed the door open, only to be met with a storm of voices, all of them shouting. The now-shamed howl of the wind died down as the door was closed. Maurice watched the spectacle through tired eyes and tried to spare what remained of his hearing from the chaos by covering his ears with his hands. Anywhere he looked he could only see animals shouting at each other, or in several of the more temperamental animals' cases, making threatening gestures. What was supposed to be a joint Penguin-Lemur weekly assessment meeting was now a free-for-all shouting match that dangerously threatened to erupt into a devastating tempest of physical violence. The details of how the meeting even came to this point were hazy to the lemur, simply because it never had his full attention, nor was it ever deserving of his attention. He quickly assumed that Julien must have said something to Skipper which set him off, or vice versa; it wasn't of much importance since either one was capable of starting a riot of this magnitude. After all, no meeting has passed without some form of argument between the two ruling parties of the Zoo, but Maurice didn't expect that it would last this long. Usually the two would be tired out by five minutes and the meeting would end without any resolution to the problems voiced at the beginning of the meeting; but it was now approaching fifty minutes and Maurice knew that it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

The lemur could barely hear his own thoughts. '_What the hell has this Zoo come to?_'

The aye-aye gave an inaudible sigh as he walked over to where the two leaders were standing, their flushed faces almost smashed up against each other as their voices rose in volume, which Maurice didn't think possible before now. He jumped Burt's threatening trunk-swipe to Roy, ducked Phil's fecal projectile aimed at Leonard, and rolled out of the way as Rico tackled Marlene to the ground, before finally finding himself before the king and the commando. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kowalski and Private tussling noisily in the corner, and stared at them awkwardly. He was literally yanked out of his reverie by King Julien, who had his arm in an iron grip while yelling at the leader penguin.

"HERE, EVEN BE ASKING HIM! MAURICE, TELL THE SMELLY WATER BIRD THAT THE SMOOTHYNESS PEANUTY BUTTER IS ALWAYS BEING BETTER THAN THE CRUNCHYNESS PEANUTY BUTTER!"

Maurice could barely comprehend anything that was being said as King Julien bellowed into his ear. The advisor pushed Julien away from him, and rubbed the aching sensory organ in a futile effort to soothe it. Through his other ear, he barely heard Skipper's grunt of frustration as the penguin pushed the aye-aye away and raised his flipper at Julien threateningly.

"CRUNCHY! NO ONE BUT YOU CARES ABOUT SMOOTH BECAUSE YOUR BRAINS ARE ALL MUSH!"

"WELL YOU ARE LACKING ALL THE SMOOTHYNESS AND SOPHISTICATEDNESS CUZ ALL I HEAR WHEN YOU BE OPENING YOUR BEAKHOLE IS 'CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!'"

Maurice slapped his forehead with his palm as Skipper threw himself at Julien, with the lemur king slapping the commando's face. The aye-aye made a move towards the two leaders but paused as his ears caught something over the din of the Shop-turned-battlefield. He focused, and was able to make out something that sounded vaguely similar to _clapping_. The aye-aye paused, before suddenly realizing that the only reason he was able to hear the clapping over the arguing was the fact that the clapping silenced those who were arguing. Breaking out of his trance, he turned his head in the direction of the unsettling sound, his wide eyes becoming even wider as they fell upon –

"You know, if I were King, none of this would be happening, since you'd all be my slaves!" announced Clemson maliciously, his hands now relaxed behind his back.

The villainous lemur strode through the Zoo animals, all of their eyes focused on him to the checkout counter that bore the aye-aye and two leaders of the zoo. While Clemson merely shrugged off the other animals' gazes filled with dislike, he seemed particularly amused at the expressions of loathing of the penguins and the lemurs. The amber-furred primate took his time to walk up to them; his gait slow but precise, his eyes cold and calculating, and the gentle swishing of his tail mesmerizing. He came to halt before the two formerly bickering leaders, who both now seemed unbreakably unified in their hatred for him.

"Well look what came out of the fossa's butt!" spat the King.

"Here to take over the Zoo again?" hissed the Commando.

"Surprisingly, no…" Clemson said slowly, his smile seemingly stretching wider as his gaze settled on Julien.

"I've come to take _you_ home."


End file.
